movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barnyard Hero Brigade/Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Barnyard Hero Brigade Scene 1: Opening Credits/The Story Begins (current "Walt Disney Pictures" logo) ("Walt Disney Animation Studios" logo) (live-action sequence showing a nursery) (zooming into the window slowly) (fades to the inside of the nursery) (Disney presents) (close-up of the toys that look like the Barnyard Hero Brigade on a table) (The Barnyard Hero Brigade) (title fades out) (different image to show the Barnyard Hero Brigade toys in different spots) Narrator: This is a nursery for any children to go to. If you really see these toys that look like barnyard animal super heroes, these are the characters in a story I am about to tell you. (close-up of the Brilliant Bull toy in front of the window sill next to the "Barnyard Hero Brigade" book and zooming in slowly) Narrator: Now these super heroes are in a group called "The Barnyard Hero Brigade" or the "B.H.B." for short. Now these animals live here in Rubyswell. ("Barnyard Hero Brigade" book opens by itself) (book turns to page 1) (Book Page Turn PE1014902) (zooming into the animated footage inside the storybook) Narrator: This story begins in Rubyswell, which is on this island that is much populated by anthropomorphic animals. It even has animals that are not anthropomorphic. No humans are living their at all and there was never a rule about any humans living there at all. (Busy city noises) (Busy City Sirens 72nd PE750201) (zooming into CGI-animated background of Rubyswell City with various traditionally-animated citizens that are anthropomorphic animals) (CGI-animated street car passes by with a bell ringing and a giraffe as the driver) (Sound Ideas, CABLE CAR - EXTERNAL: PASS BY, LEFT TO RIGHT, BELL CLANGING) (moose dancing on a sidewalk while carrying a boombox playing "We Are Family" performed by Sister Sledge) (cat child laughing while walking with adult cat) (Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD) Lady poodle: One single mint chocolate chip in a cone for me and one single Neapolitan in a cone for the boy, please. Ice cream vending lady antelope: Coming right up. (Throws ice cream scoop up and spins) (Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302) (catches scoop) (Scoops mint chocolate chip and Neapolitan ice cream, puts them in cones and gives them to the lady poodle and her boy) (Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302) Here you go. Enjoy. Lady poodle and boy poodle: (licking their ice cream) (higher view of Rubyswell being slowly turned around while there are cars, buses and vans moving and anthropomorphic animals walking) (Hollywoodedge, City Side Street BG PE750901) Narrator: Well, every citizen of Rubyswell loved living there a lot. (slowly zooming out to the inside of the book and page 4 turns to the next page) (Hollywoodedge, Book Page Turns PE1014905) Narrator: Here on page 4, there was a truck with a trailer behind. (Slowly zooming into the background) It was a beautiful spring day. (inside of the trailer showing hanging puppets) Narrator: Inside the trailer, there were some puppets made. They were all marionettes. But there was a new one that has been made, but not finished yet. (showing a black baby bull calf marionette) It was a black baby bull calf marionette that was made of wood, had a coat of fur and black hair glued on the top of its head. Woman: (off screen) Well, now...(coming inside the trailer and reveals that she is a giraffe) ...It’s time for me to continue. I’ll just paint some parts on that puppet and then it’s all finished. Narrator: That giraffe was the one who started to make that marionette I told you about and her name was Ingrid Yellowface. Ingrid Yellowface: (nods her head in agreement) That’s right, Narrator. I’ve been such a great puppet maker since I was a kid. I have been very fund of puppetry since I saw my first puppet show in school. It happened while I was in kindergarten. Narrator: That was very first puppet show ever? Ingrid Yellowface: Uh-huh. It was also such a blast. (giggles) And it was the best too. Now I better start finishing up that marionette. It’s going to have its debut in my puppet show tomorrow. Narrator: Well, good luck with that, Ingrid Yellowface. Ingrid Yellowface: Thank you, Narrator. Narrator: You’re very welcome. Scene 2: Getting the Bull Calf Marionette Prepared Ingrid Yellowface: (picks up paintbrush, dips it in black paint and paints black pupils on the puppet’s eyes) Now you can see very well. (chuckles) (Rinses paintbrush in a jar full of water, dips brush in gray paint and slowly paints a smile on the puppet’s face) There. (chuckles) Now you look a little more different and now I can see how happy you feel with that smile. (turns around to see the other puppets) Okay, everybody! Does anyone of you have any name suggestions for this new puppet? Okay, okay. don’t everybody speak at one time! (laughs) (picks up marionette to take a closer look) Oh, you look so brilliant. Hey. That gave me an idea. I have chosen a perfect name for you to have. Brilliant Bull. Would you like to have that for your name? (yanks a string to make the puppet’s head nod) Good. Then Brilliant Bull is now your name. Tomorrow, you will have your debut in my puppet show and everybody will like you. (fades to the night when citizens come to the theater, which is where the puppet show is) (crowd talking) (crowd murmuring) Ingrid Yellowface: (comes up on stage) (crowd applauding) Ingrid Yellowface: (holds up cordless microphone) (taps microphone 3 times in a row and feedback) (Hollywoodedge, Handling Microphone PE505401) (first three taps) and (Hollywoodedge, Microphone-Feedback PREMED11-1540) Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, I, Ingrid Yellowface am about to show you a very good puppet show that you would be sure to like. This time, I have a brand new puppet in his debut tonight. He is a black baby bull calf who is looking so brilliant. Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, I present you...Brilliant Bull! (crowd applauding) Ingrid Yellowface: (gets off stage) (fanfare plays) (curtains opening) (anthropomorphic showgirl animals pointing their hands at Brilliant Bull and leaving) ("Brilliance and Wonder" starts) Ingrid Yellowface: (imitating Brilliant Bull singing) My name is Brilliant Bull And I'm very smart I have such love Which is in my heart I may be cute But not like thunder I'm full of brilliance and wonder Colorful lights and twinkling stars Those sights can make us smile Carnivals and candy bars Would satisfy us for a while I'm such a nice calf And that is great I'm smart enough To concentrate I'm not a bad guy 'Cause I won't plunder I'm full of brilliance and wonder Ingrid Yellowface: (imitating ballerina calf singing) I am a ballerina And I love to dance I wearing a tutu Instead of pants I love to kiss But not to blunder While you're full of brilliance and wonder Category:Movie transcripts Category:Disney Animated Features Canon Ideas Category:The Barnyard Hero Brigade Franchise